


Scarchive

by Serpex



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Fluff, HibikixEve, M/M, One Shot, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 03:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20846522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpex/pseuds/Serpex
Summary: The events that proceeded at the Grand Magic Games left everyone rather winded and exhausted. While some found comfort in returning to the regular missions, there was no doubt some members of Blue Pegasus needed some downtime.  Hibiki and Eve found themselves in a woodland retreat just outside of town. It was privately owned by Master Bob and was the perfect place to settle down for a little bit of time.  It was the third day already in their two-week resting time with a lifetime behind them. Only a few years had passed since Hibiki had known Eve, but he suddenly found himself discovering more about the younger man. It only took a little bit of looking and listening.One scar at a time.





	Scarchive

A woodpecker tapped a peaceful rhythm along with the great oaks around us. The small cabin was less than sufficient, but it would have to do. At least, it was peaceful. After the Grand Magic Games came to a close, everyone was beyond exhausted and overwhelmed. A little vacation was well deserved for all of us. We all went to our own preferred place, but Hibiki and I ended up at one of Master's Bob's cottages. It wasn't too far should we need to go back, but it was remote enough to be comfortable. The weather was also sparing with just enough rain to make it soothing, but enough sun to feel content. The humidity was way down, and I felt thankful I could breathe.

I could hear Hibiki preparing breakfast in the kitchen, one of the three rooms in this place. It was adjacent to the bedroom where a little annex hallway led to a full bathroom. I slowly pried off my shirt feeling a little constrained with the bandages underneath. I let out a small groan as my muscles stretched and contracted. Three days in and I finally felt like I was in control of my own body. I was only on the minimalist of pain medication now and magic restorers to help raise my magic capacity to sustainable levels. I hoped by the time the next two weeks passed, I could go back to my regular duties. I missed being able to hang out with everyone else fully. Of course, that didn't mean I didn't like Hibiki's company.

He was a lifesaver in all honesty. Even when I first joined after leaving the Rune Knights, Hibiki always made it his responsibility to take care of me. We trained together, fought together, cried together, and eventually, we were together. The first time I got the guts to kiss him, I felt like everything would be okay. I lost all the insecurity and doubts I had. If anymore popped up, he was there to bear the brunt of my fears and walked me through step by step.

I don't think I would ever want to live without him.

"That's a mean scar on your back." I turned to see Hibiki handing me a simple plate of eggs and toast with a side of fresh apple slices.

"Thank you. And yeah, I suppose so. I didn't really notice it much until things settled a little. Ichiya told me that I had gotten it from the fight with Rufus. When he used Rage of the Burning Earth, I suppose one of the rock fragments nicked my back. They healed it enough, but the scar will remain," I explained.

"I can't believe I haven't noticed it before," Hibiki noted. He set his own place aside on the nightstand and began tracing the scar. "It's one more story for you to tell and share." I could already sense the warm smile that gathered on his face. I began to eat my food, when I suddenly felt a warm wet organ licking along my scar, little butterfly kisses trailing along. I shivered as those lips met my collar.

"And just what do you think you're doing, Hibiki?" I asked. I light chuckle filled the room.

"Memorizing," he mocked. "I might not be a memory mage, but I hope you don't mind if I add this to my personal archive."

"Hmm, I suppose I'll allow it," I murmured. Silence soon fell around us. I had long finished breakfast and we were now both just enjoying the moment. The way his slender fingers deftly followed the curves of my body was sinfully good. It was almost like getting a phantom massage. It felt just right being there in his arms.

"I remember this one," he suddenly mused. A little kiss on my right bicep followed after. I glanced over knowing he was referencing a much more shallow scar. "You ran into a table trying to flirt with some girls. It certainly wasn't your proudest moment."

"Hey now, I thought you were supposed to make me feel good, not mock me," I mumbled, but a glint in his eyes let me know he wasn't going to stop. "You're a stubborn little snake, Hibiki."

"Only the kindest snake of all," he retorted. "Well now, this one I did during training when you first came here."

"You mean the little gash along my ribs?" I asked. Hibiki hummed in response.

"I felt embarrassed that I couldn't actually do much with my magic compared to you so I nicked you with a slingshot full of thorns," he muttered in disbelief. 

"It still caught me off guard," I pointed out. "It was a genius strategy. And remember, I trained as a Rune Knight. There wasn't much that I wasn't prepared for."

"Well, magic wise."

"Smart ass." I lightly turned and punched his leg. But, I couldn't hold back the smile. "You remember so many things about me."

"Is it strange?" he asked.

"No, I suppose not. It's rather nice. I enjoy hearing about different stories of what we went through. It's charming to know you want to understand me even though they're only scars of the past, things lost gone and over with. Yet, you want to know them anyway. It's... Sweet." I trailed off not knowing how else to explain myself, but Hibiki understood. He leaned in and pulled me closer until he was towering over me and practically cradling me in his arms. I leaned into his chest nuzzling his chin all calm and peaceful. I loved him with every fiber of my being.

A breeze wrinkled the window panes leaving small little steps along the glass. The woodpecker had stopped and had burrowed into the hollow core. A light drizzle was coming and gave a warning sprinkle. One drop followed another until they came in rapid succession. We both lulled off to the sound of the rain dappling the leaves and land. 

Memories were always held inside scars. But aside from that, memories also came with healing.


End file.
